


A Whale Song For You

by KnifeBinaryPrince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Blue Whale Mer Allura (Voltron), Blue Whale Mer Lance (Voltron), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeBinaryPrince/pseuds/KnifeBinaryPrince
Summary: There's something in the water, bigger than you and IWatching, waiting, for their lover to swim by





	1. Gentle Giant

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent giant ass mers being cute as with each other and tiny human kids.
> 
> I have a weakness for giant "monsters" being cute and gentle with tinier beings or just being tender with each other in general. Seriously I am weak for shit like that. I have yet to find the perfect movie that portrays it that has a happy ending but oh well.
> 
> Anyone's enjoy the product of my procrastination of To See Blue Skies.

"8...9...10...Ready or not here I come!" Small hands uncovered a small round face, beautiful baby blue eyes contrasting against dark skin, made darker by the sun's rays. She hobbled through the sand, her tiny flip flops impending her speed but only a little.

One by one the small girl found her friends who were hiding along the beach shoreline. All enjoying the game of hide and seek immensely. Some had lost the game rather quickly after getting distracted by some small sea creatures crawling the sand, their curiosity overcoming the need to win as they went out of their hiding spot to follow.

The tiny girl had found all of her friends except one. She stood where she was, greatly puzzled. He was bigger than most of her friends so he shouldn't have been too hard to find. She cupped her hands around her eyes to block out the glare of the sun, scanning along the beach for any sign of him.

Maybe he was behind that rock?

She doubted it but it wouldn't hurt to look. With little legs she ran all the way over, chancing a look behind the large rock. It was smooth, or as smooth as a rock could be, barnacles covering parts of it all over. But other than the barnacles nothing was there.

She pouted, yet still held a determined look on her face as she stood up to look elsewhere. Or would have if the whole rock twitching hadn't caught her attention.

A smile lit up her face, grin wide as she ran back, touching two hands to the cold "rock."

"Found you Blue!" She yelled, giggling loudly when the rock started to move, causing her to fall forward as it slid back into the water.

From the deeper part of the shore just past the sandbar something started to emerge from the sea, the water arcing up like a bubble until it rose higher and cut through the waves, revealing two giant eyes of the deepest blue.

The little girl laughed and clapped from where she was, her friends gathering around in the same state, all marveling at the creature before them. Even if they had seen Blue get out of the water before it would never get old for them.

The creature raised itself higher, an extremely large face showing itself, teeth at giant sharpened points, gleaming white in the sun. Dark brown hair covered the top of the head, short in relative size they lay plastered at the sides of the creature's face, the color shades more darker than its skin. Darkened blue patches of tough hide littered it's top half, arms covered with it from just below the shoulder to the tips of its claws. One claw easily surpassing the size of one of the eight year old's legs.

The giant Mer heaved itself up to its full height on land, easily towering over the humans like a great leviathan, before settling down on its elbows, blue eyes unblinking at it looked at the cheerful group of kids.

Blue, as he was named by the kids themselves, shook himself free of the hundreds of gallons of water that rushed down from his emerged body, his tail held in an arc for balance as he did and spouting excess water from his blowhole, the splashes of the water below creating an abundance of sea foam that the kids immediately went to, getting covered from the immense amount.

A gentle noise left the beast's chest as it watched them, claws picking carefully through the foam to nudge some of the tiny humans away from the deeper parts of the water that the foam hid from view. They didn't even notice, giggling the whole time as if it were a game for them.

He stood watching over them, careful that he didn't hurt any, they were so tiny compared to him after all.

They played for hours until the sky was burnt hues of orange and purples, the behemoth of a Mer slinking back into the water when the little ones were called back to their respective parents. The children waved their goodbyes, squealing delightedly when he rose up out of the water only to slam back down, the size of the waves drenching both parents and kids alike as he disappeared under the water's surface.

***

Lance floated leisurely on the water's surface, using the cover night as his temporary safe haven. He had almost fallen asleep when a few notes of whale song caught his attention. Blue eyes opened lazily in the water as he listened carefully for it.

Again a few more notes sounded out and he recognized the mer as his sister. But being too tired to even want to answer he stayed silent. She wasn't that far away so she'd find him soon enough.

His back for the most part stayed exposed and above the surface of the water so he could breath. His head stayed below the water, warm currents brushing against his face and causing his eyes to go half lidded as he grew sleepier.

It was hours later until Lance awoke, still sleepy and disoriented. The sky was still dark, clouds nowhere to be seen, air still cool and chilling the water, causing a full body shiver to run through him. He spout any excess water that might've been in his blow hole before taking a breath and submerging himself in the water, letting the currents wrap and move along his body from his head down to the flukes of his massive tail.

His movements were sluggish, the cool water not yet warmed by the sun that had yet to appear making his muscles feel cold and stiff.

A few notes of whale song reached him and replied with a tired, low note of his own. Allura appeared a few moments later, looking a lot more well rested than he felt. Then again she was older and able to regulate her body heat better than him so that was to be expected.

The piebald blue whale nudged her against her brother gentle, earning a slow rumble of irritation when he was moved to the side ever so slightly. He wasn't in the mood to be moved or told where to go right now, maybe when the sun was up and the water warm. But now? No, she'd have to wait if she wanted him to follow her.

Allura dipped through the water with ease, circling her brother in a protective circle as he swam to the surface, spouting a high tower of water before taking a breath and submerging himself again.

His sibling swam next to him, flippers and flukes brushing against his tail gently, trying to encourage him to move, a cloud of bubbles escaping her mouth. Small rumbles went through her chest as she nudged at him again.

This time Lance snapped at her, teeth just catching her shoulder in a sharp nip. Before he could sink his teeth in further however, she swam out of reach, hissing at him in warning. She whipped her tail from side to side, stirring up strong currents in her anger.

Lance didn't care, he was tired and just wanted to sleep, she was only here because any longer without him answering and she would have filled the ocean with her cries for him. And would've likely torn through anyone that got in her way. It was understandable since they seemed to be the only two Blue Whale Mers left, they had yet to see one of their own kind since they were young.

His annoyance at her badgering won out over his tired state and he swam away, warning her off with a deep call.

The water turned colder the farther and deeper he went, schools of fish becoming sparse as pillars of stone became more and more common.

Small creatures hid from sight as his massive shadow passed over them, he had no interest in them however, the opening to a massive cave within his sights.

Large claws grasped the walls of the cave, creating deep grooves in the stone as he entered. He swam through the tunnel that the cave mouth opened to, pulling and clawing himself through when space got a bit too tight for him to ease himself along. He'd have to carve out a bigger space for him later.

He arrived at his destination, breaking the surface to an air filled cavern comfortable enough for him to enjoy both in the large pool and on the stone ground where water met rock. The cave was in complete darkness, and though he couldn't see a thing he knew it well enough that he didn't need the light.

Lance heaved himself up on the floor of the cavern until his whole body was out of the water and on his side.

He was breathing deeply, tired from his earlier exertion. He wasn't used to having to carry his full weight out of the water, that coupled with how cold the water was decided just how fast his eyes closed.

He was in such a deep sleep within a few moments he didn't notice the massive behemoth of a body slither out from the water and towards him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet moments together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reread the first chapter and I'm going back to fix grammar mistakes of the like.

The giant intruder cocked its head to the side as it looked at the Blue Whale napping peacefully, night vision helping it's eyes to adjust to the surrounding darkness within a few moments.

It placed sharpened claws one either sides of the mer's massive body near it's shoulders, leaning over it with a thoughtful look, violet eyes seeming to glow in the dark. Water dripped from its hair and skin, dropping onto the whale's skin and hide. Spots of wet appearing and some leaving trails as it dripped down and onto the cavern floor. Fins on either side of its head flickered quickly, the small thin spines snapping against the dark hair, plastered to flat against it's head.

A small grin showed itself on its face, snake like tail curling slightly, the end of it splashing gently through the water as its tail was too long to fully fit on the same space as the mer below it. Giant scaled hands lifted from stone, creating deep grooves in the stone from hardened claws. The same claws settled into dark hair, the almost dry tufts feeling soft as sea grass that covered the sandy bottom of the shore.

A clicking purr rose up through the intruding mer's chest, even with the sound being soft for it's size it still reverberated through the cavern, echoing off the walls. It's piercing gaze was soft as it looked down at the sleeping Mer, claws coming up carefully to touch the drying curls of dark brown hair gently.

The blue whale Mer barely stirred, deep sounds like the ocean itself coming from his chest, a purr of sorts to his kind. The other answered with a gentle rumble of his own, laying atop the other mer carefully so as not to cover his blowhole, he still couldn't shake that bout of fear the first time he made the mistake of doing that. He snaked his long tail around the other's as carefully and quietly as his size would allow, careful not to wake him from his slumber, settling himself on his side with his back facing the water. He would much rather prefer if the memories of their first few displays of affections stayed well in the past. He still carried the scar on his arm along with a few missing scales in a patch on his arm, it still gave him sensitivity trouble at times but he managed just fine. That was his first reminder that this blue whale was far from defenseless.

Heavy breathing evened out as the darkness and overall quiet of the cave lulled him to sleep, a heavy arm laid over the whale mer's back mindful of making sure nor to cover up his blowhole. The grip of sleep pulling him into the awaiting darkness.

***

Lance woke up slowly, opening his eyes even if it was pointless; he couldn't see at all in complete darkness anyway. But he could smell, and still feel. Smell the ocean water heavy with salt and a slight smell of volcanic ash. Which...was odd to say the least, until he felt the familiar heavy grip of a tail around his, slick skin sliding smoothly over his hide as it squeezed gently on reflex with the beat with his heart.

He turned on his side to face the other, the sound of even breathing and the slight fluttering of gills meeting his ears. A quick inhale of scent confirmed that this was indeed Keith, not that he even needed to check. Only one dared to curl around him like so without a care in the world. Lance had been nervous about it at first, and given what he thought Keith was you couldn't necessarily blame him. The last time he'd seen a Galra it wasn't on good terms.

But Keith wasn't a Galra from what he could tell, but then again he couldn't tell much from one of his most important senses temporarily dampened. He could feel Keith's scales were a lot smoother than the galras' scales, not that he'd seen a lot up close but enough to know they were mostly rough looking and plated. Keith's plates were smooth as well and not very sensitive. On bored days like this he'd tap and scratch along the plates while the other slept, barely causing him to stir.

Lance shifted himself until he could properly press his face into Keith's neck, mindful of his gills, and consequently startle the other awake. Keith had let out a hiss until he actually took stock of the situation, a smirk on his lips as he wrapped his arms around the giant Mer and rolled them over, both toppling into the cold ocean water. The shock of it left Lance breathless, not something good for his species yet he didn't feel anything but elation, heart swelling with fond affection.

They broke the surface in a blur of sea foam and waves, water lapping wildly at the rock's edge. Lance let out a few lighthearted growls as Keith pressed his face into the whale's neck; the absence of gills letting him nuzzle to his heart's content, a deep purr settling in his chest. Lance let him, arms circled around the other's neck, something short of a chuckle passing his lips as he breathed in the other's scent. He was perfectly content with staying like this, savoring the time they spent with each other. Although like all good things it didn't last for long, his sister's song ringing out through the ocean waters, carrying out from miles away from what he could tell. She was worried and calling out for him, cries long and ringing clear even within the miles of water and solid rock that surrounded them.

Reluctantly Keith let go, pressing a small almost kiss against Lance's cheek in a parting goodbye, tail unwrapping from a around the other. Lance felt unusually colder now without Keith's presence literally wrapped around him, but he knew they had to part ways. It was inevitable that Allura wouldn't wait too long for his answer and would try and look for him, and being in the arms of an almost galra wasn't too smart, considering her over distrust of the species as a whole. not that Lance though Keith even was Galra, at least not fully. Then again he'd have to actually have seen Keith to tell, the darkness made it every bit of impossible and Keith usually left after Lance was long gone in the comfort of sleep. With a final nuzzle of goodbye Lance pried himself from Keith's arms, quick to leave through the tunnel the way he had come. Leaving Keith to stare longingly after him, fins fluttering to catch any sounds from his departed pearl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really digging this so far to be honest.
> 
> If anyone has any ideas for an actual plot lemme know, I usually create fins like these on a whim with no future planning or plot so yeah, that'd be helpful.


End file.
